


The First Step

by DalishGrey



Series: The Templar's Touch [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Surprises, Swearing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were well aware of the arranged marriage, but still Cullen was determined to prove that no one would take her from him. Ignoring the consequences, he takes the first step towards ensuring their happiness, no matter whom it may anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InannaAthanasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/gifts).



> Contains nsfw elements, not sure what classes as explicit though.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)
> 
> (It was inspired by Tina Marie's digital drawing of Cullen x Lavellan -in the fic- she does amazing stuff! but in my fic I changed it to Cullen x Trevelyan...because Yvelyn haha)

She walked into the room, aching from head to toe, yet still lyrium burned through her veins. Training had never been so vigorous. She found it strangely relaxing, when life was hectic but she had a moment to spare, she'd either spend it with Cullen, reading or training in the courtyard. Slowly she was starting to see the help her soldiers got from fighting actual mages, she was able to tell them the way they think, the way they move, how long they need to cast a spell or create a glyph. She had urged Cullen to try it aswell, he'd often complain about how little time he had to train with his men...yet he'd always find a way to end up busy. He'd been a lot more distant lately.

Yvelyn couldn't help but wonder if something was wrong, but...admittedly, she trusted him to tell her; granted she would press him for an answer if need be.

They relished any moment they got to spend together, but finding such a moment was rare and became nothing short of a treasure, a luxury amidst the chaos. She rolled her shoulder, wishing she hadn't let the young recruit land a blow on her. She tried to ignore the sharp feelling, but it nagged and ached to a point of irritation. A faint knock at her door caught her attention and roused her from her self-appointed trance.

"Come in!" she called out, her voice cracking slightly, thirsting for a drink. Their steps were quick and quiet, metal clinking on metal. She recognised the messenger straight away. "What can I do for you Tarren?" she smiled softly, ignoring the pang in her shouder as she turned.

"I have a message from Cammander Cullen, ma'am, he asks that you see him in his office as soon as you're able" his voice was quiet, his eyes glancing around the room nervously. She didn't understand why she intimidated him so.

"Did he elaborate as to...why?" she said a bit slower, giving him time to think and hopefully panic less. He cleared his throat.

"Uh...he didn't...um...no, he didn't, my lady" he stammered "is that...is that all? ma'am?" she nodded quickly.

"Thank you, you can go" she smiled and he left the room faster than he entered. She sighed with a chuckle.

_'Poor thing'_

_'I wonder what Cullen wants...'_

She clapped her hands together and jogged towards the door, eager to see her beloved Commander, regardless of what the cause might be.

*****

She knocked sheepishly on the door, admittedly nervous. Though that was what he did to her. Yvelyn could hear him swearing and clamouring, piquing her intrigue. Slowly she pushed open the door, ducking as a glass bottle fell from his personal chambers above.

"Shit!" she gasped "Cullen?" the rummaging stopped.

"Yvelyn? I'm up here!" he bellowed from above. She sighed and chuckled, climbing the ladder with ease. Her curiosity rising as she saw the subtle flicker of golden light against the walls. Her heart leapt into her chest as her eyes settled on his room. Lit candles were placed on plates and dotted around the room, the chaise longue at the foot of his bed was draped with a red silk blanket and his bed was dotted with blood-red rose petals.

"Cullen...what...?" she trailed off, overwhelmed and forcing away the cheesy grin that threatened to burst forth. Then her eyes drifted to him, pacing back and forth, only stopping at the sound of her voice. He wore his usual trousers and boots, though now his torso was hugged by a shirt of pale blue cloth. She found her eyes wandering, drinking in every inch of the blushing man in front of her; from the way the cloth clung to the taut muscle of his arms and chest, to the way his slicked back golden locks had started to fall loosely over his forehead.

"Yvelyn you're uh...I..." he stammered, unable to get his words out as his eyes washed over her. He melted at the core everytime he saw her.

_'She's so beautiful...the fullness of her pink lips, the gentle curl of her dark hair, the brightness of her emerald eyes...and then there's her body...Maker's breath...her body...'_

She blushed under his slowly heating gaze, feeling his eyes roam over her as though 'twas his hands that carassed her. The candle light flickered across her features, obscuring the reddening blush. It took him a moment to realize she'd seen him staring.

"I uh...there was something I wanted to ask you...I...had this plan and..." he began, tripping over his own words and avoiding her eyes. Cullen gestured towards the chaise longue, she walked with caution, worried by his own hesitations. She sat beside him, shfiting nervously, calming only when he took her hands in his own. He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes and relaxing as he got lost in the emerald pools that consumed his trail of thought. "Maker's breath...okay...I've been thinking about things lately...a lot of things..and I've been thinking about us" she looked at him with even more curiosity, her heart pounding in her chest as she started to wonder. His eyes drifted to her lips, the urge to press them against his own, to slide his tongue in unison with hers, to taste the vanilla on her lips...

"Us?" she asked, returning him to his own thoughts. He cleared his throat and shifted where he sat, looking in her eyes once more and running his thumb across her knuckles. The candles were for his own benefit, as much as romantic effect, he found fire calming, soothing. Almost sensual as it danced across her skin. It also reminded him of her: deadly, fierce, chaotic...yet strangely graceful, sensual and somewhat regal.

"Yes, us...right...I thought about the future and I can't see one without you...I haven't been able to, for a long time and I...maker's breath..." she could see the sweat trickling down his cheek. Admittedly she had realized where he was going, a little while ago. "I would give anything, to stay by your side and...maker willing...I always will...I will fight whomever comes to take you from me...because you are the woman I love...and I hope that one day I can actually..." he continued, heat rushed to her cheeks and she rose to her feet, slipping her hands from his and taking a few steps forward.

_'Is he really...? Nah...he can't...but what if..?...'_

He stared at her with wide eyes, panic brewing in his mind as his heart bounced off of his ribs and fear pulled at his chest.

"Yes..." her voice was almost a whisper. She tried to fight the beaming grin that tugged at her quirking lips.

"What?" an ounce of hope rose, though disbelief was dominant.

Before he had a chance to react, she closed the distance. Hitting him with a soft thud and straddling his legs. It took all of his will to stay seated as she crashed into him, an unmistakable smile gracing her lips.

Her lips met his with an unparalleled passion, she trailed her tongue across his scarred lip, pleading for entry. His desire for her grew within a moment, as she sat over his now throbbing cock.

"Yes" she breathed against his lips, his fingers moved to her back, digging against the flimsy fabric of her shirt.

"You mean you'll marry...?" he trailed off, going along as she continued to kiss him, enjoying the feel of her lips against his own.

"Maker...yes!" she laughed, looking him in the eye and smiling brightly, her forehead resting against his. A breathtaking smile appeared on his lightly stubbled face, the dim light of the candles flickered across his features and was absorbed by his honey eyes that now glowed with hunger and happiness. He forced his tongue into her mouth and held her close, pressing her against him and gasping softly as she rubbed against the rise in his trousers. She moved her lips to his jaw, gently she nipped and kissed at his skin, moving down his neck, enjoying the sounds he made as she bit and licked. His hands moved up the back of her shirt, she took his earlobe between her teeth and sucked softly, making a low moan rumble through his throat.

"I had a...a plan...but too much...work...more to say...but..." he trailed off between erratic breaths. She undid the laces of his shirt and trousers with precise, nimble fingers, as her lips continued on their way towards his. Cullen's fingers moved to her hips and he pressed her down onto the hardened heat between his legs. She groaned and caressed his tongue with her own.

"Why...are you still talking?" she breathed with a smile. His eyes closed as his grip on her tightened, she reached behind and pulled off her boots, throwing them to the floor and moving on to his shirt. She lifted it slowly, her knuckles brushing against his skin, making his voice catch in his throat when joined by her tender kiss. He helped her lift it, pulling it over his head, his sight settling on her, honeyed hunger thriving in his eyes. It burned to her core as she felt his gaze on her, lusting, loving, relentless.

The low light of the candles cast an ambient hue over them both. Golden highlights threaded through her hair as he took out the pin that held it away from her neck, thick yet dark curls cascaded to her chest, he had to catch his breath. While his heated gaze roamed her supple form, she started to unclasp her shirt, joining him in his exposure. The silk fell from her skin in a soft caress of sun-kissed ivory. Hungry eyes followed attentively as she was exposed inch by breathtaking inch.

A deep growl rumbled through his chest as he stared at her in her unbound glory, the subtle curve of her breasts, unhindered by the usual binding. She felt him rise higher beneath her, the heat of his aching cock seeped through the leather that separated them and burned between her thighs.

"By the Maker..." he breathed, his voice was soft, smokey, sending a ripple of pleasure down her spine as his warm breath tickled her neck. Taking a fistful of her hair and tilting her neck towards him, his free hand sliding down the back of the now loosened leather that cradled her ass.

His lips pressed with a tender passion to the curve of her neck, revelling in the taste of her skin and motivated by the divine sounds that passed through her parted lips. Her fingers dug at his bare back, feeling the ripple of the muscle as he reacted to the subtle sting. She gasped sharply as he rolled his hips, warmth pooling between her own as his ever-growing length pressed against her. Yvelyn rocked her hips against his, leather rubbing against leather, rising cock teasing her building heat.

She dragged her nails down his back, before threading her fingers through his hair. She loved the feeling of his thick golden locks running through her fingers, the look of utter satisfaction on his face was to die for; as his eyes closed and his head tilted back, he softly bit his lip. It was a sight that made her melt.

With both hands he held her ass, lifting her as he stood up; she wrapped her legs at his hips, pressing her forehead against his as he kicked off his boots and sauntered over to the bed. She gasped sharply as he dropped her onto the bed, following swiftly as he lowered himself over her, holding up his weight on his elbows. Instinctively she placed a leg on either side of him, wrapping one leg around his. He took a possessive grip of her hip, enjoying the feel of the curve beneath his calloused fingers and the arch of her back as she pressed her body against his. A bright smile lit up her face amongst the dim light of his chambers.

Moonlight poured through his broken roof, his blond curls looking platinum beneath the silver beams that dotted gracefully through the room. Despite the open sky, nothing but fire ran through their veins as each touch ignited them further.

Cullen leaned back on his heels, taking the waistband of her trousers in both hands and slowly pulling them from her legs. He growled deeply, drinking in the sight of her as she lay bare, slowly being revealed to him, reveling in each exquisite inch. She backed up to the pillows as her legs were freed from their leather prison, relaxing as the subtle breeze refreshed them. Yvelyn blushed deeply at the look of pure hunger in his eyes.

He rose to his feet and swiftly unlaced his own trousers, letting them fall to the ground with ease. Her eyes followed the sturdy fabric and she gasped as his throbbing cock sprung forth and she found it hard to breathe. Cullen moved forward, backing her up against the headboard and pulling her closer. With careful hands he parted her legs, slipping one over his shoulders and letting her foot rest near the base of his back.

A pleased shiver shot down her spine as she felt his warm breath brush against the apex of her thigh; his lips peppering kisses from her knee and up towards her core. She writhed beneath his grip, a soft moan escaping her lips as he parted the folds. Her fingers knotted in his hair and she played with the soft gold curls. He lashed out with his tongue, causing her to cry out and throw a hand to her mouth, it sent ripples of warmth through her body and she found it hard to supress the sounds that rose from her throat.

Cullen pressed her hips into the bed as she rocked against the constant lapping. Slowly her legs tightened, her back arching as she felt it build between her thighs. As it became almost overwhelming, he slid a finger in, relishing in her tightness and the way her body reacted to his touch.

"Ah!..." she cried out, already nearing the heights. Her hands pulling at the pillows on which she laid her head. Her body lifting off of the bed as each wave of pleasure washed over her. "Holy shit..." she murmured, sweat trickling over her supple curves in slow drops. The young Commander chuckled deeply, trailing his kisses up over her stomach and breast, never staying long enough in one place as he sought out her lips. Her chest heaved with each heavy breath as her body relaxed beneath him. He smiled and bit his lip as he looked her in the eye, a deep blush rising on her cheeks as she she giggled. "I'm marrying an asshole..." she laughed, taking his face in her hands and ccrashing her lips to his.

She could taste it on his tongue, almost salty, yet she didn't mind. Her tongue caressed his and he moaned against her lips. He adored kissing her, the feel of her velvety tongue, the softness of her plump lips, the tender yet loving passion she put into each kiss. He rolled his hips, poking at her entrance and gaining him erratics breaths and a look of pure wanting from the woman beneath him. She could feel him edge his way forward.

_'Mmm...not this time'_

Yvelyn pulled away frorm the kiss and looked up at him, with a soft smile and a bite of her lip, she wrapped her legs around him. Before he had the chance to react, she rolled them over, placing herself above him. She gazed down into his eyes and his heart almost stopped in his chest.

"My turn this time honey" she chuckled. His eyes widened and he put an arm behind his head. This was something he'd always liked, though it would always be strange to be in a submissive position; yet he couldn't dispute the view. Her lips met his with urgency, her tongue seeking entrance as she lined herself up. He lifted his hips, rubbing his cock against her ass and rousing a deep chuckle from her chest. Cullen threw his head back as she sunk down onto his length.

"Shit! ungh..." he cried out, bending his legs and taking grip of her hips. With her eyes locked on his she moved, up and down, riding his length gently at first, enjoying the sight of him as his body bowed to her every movement. She gasped sharply as he thrust his hips when she started to sink down. He filled her with little effort, his risen thighs pushing her forward as he tried to take control from her.

Yvelyn rolled her hips, leaning forward and pressing kisses up his neck. Still she moved back and forth, using his risen hips to her advantage. He groaned deeply, moving his hips to meet hers, slowly she ran her hand up his chest, her soft fingers caressing the scars and taut muscle as they made their way to his hair. She pulled on his golden locks, making him tilt his head and expose his lightly stubbled throat. Her kisses were tender, but she would bite and nip, gently pulling on the sensitive skin and warranting an array of throaty moans.

He shuddered with sheer pleasure as she nipped at his jaw and she continued to ride his throbbing length. His hand moved to her hair, bunching dark curls between his long fingers. His eyes looking over her shoulder, watching the shadows and candle-light dance across her back as her ass rose and fell, moving against him in an endless, sensual assault.

He rocked against her, enjoying the feeling of her lips on his skin and the way his cock moved in her tightening, slick heat. She moaned softly, as he pulled her hair, lifting her so he could touch her lips with his. Her skin glistened slightly, warm, ignited under his wandering touch as she tightened around him. It built in his cock, rising, burning.

She felt hot against his skin, both of them damp with sweat as their tongues moved together, soft, sweet, wet...their bodies entwined and he could feel himself nearing the end.

He wasn't going to finish without taking her with him.

"My turn" he whispered in her ear with a small smile. He sat up, making her cry out as he filled her completely. He moved his lips to her neck, baring his teeth and gently pulling at the tender skin as he held her hair. Her legs wrapped at his waist and he thrust, leaning on his knees as he lifted his hips, pounding against her, the sound of the impact blending with their pleasured cries.

"Cullen! I-" she screamed, her breaths were erratic as he laid her down, laying between her hips and thrusting as hard as she could bare. Her nails dug into his back as he picked up his pace, grunting with each powerful thrust. Within moments she was reaching the edge, falling apart around him again. He groaned, his muscles rippling in response to her digging nails, his hips rocking against hers. She crashed her lips to his, each thrust was met with a sultry moan, his first response was to move harder, faster.

_'Shit...Yvelyn...!'_

"Maker...yes..." her voice was quiet, obstructed by his lips. He lifted her hips, giving himself a better angle, but still he towered over her, his honey eyes locked on hers as they panted in unison. His pounded harder as he felt himself nearing his release. "Cullen I..I'm..." she groaned, arching her back as she came apart.

"Ungh...Yvelyn...fuck!" he fell on her with his full weight, barely holding himself up with his elbows as he reached his release. She felt him drop and sigh as he rested his head in the crook of her neck "maker's breath...what do you do to me?" she could feel his smile against her skin and she giggled softly, running a hand through his hair as he pulled back and collapsed next to her.

"Quite possibly the same thing you do to me" she moaned softly as he pulled her onto his chest. Now that she had a chance to think, the revelation of what started it all dawned on her. "Mrs. Cullen Rutherford..." she whispered, feeling his pleased sigh and soft laugh. She cuddled up to him.

"Yeah...I'm the luckiest man in Thedas" he smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair, feeling her breathe softly against his chest, a small smile on her lips and her eyes closed. He smiled lovingly and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and rested his head on his arm, before drifting into a comfortble sleep.

"I love you"

 

\- by Tina Marie (containing the original Cullen x Lavellan) :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please feel free to check out the rest of my series The Templar's Touch :)


End file.
